modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Lan Wangji
Lan Zhan '(蓝湛 ''Lán Zhàn), courtesy name '''Wangji (忘机, Wàngjī) is the second young master of the Lan clan. Titled as Hanguang-Jun (含光君, Hánguāng-jūn), Lan Wangji is one of the Two Jades of Lan alongside his older brother, Lan Xichen. After thirteen years of mourning, he recognised Wei Wuxian in the body of Mo Xuanyu and helped to clear Wei Wuxian's name. He later becomes cultivation partners with Wei Wuxian. Appearance Although all of the clans in the cultivation world used extravagant words to describe the Gusu Lan Sect’s uniform as the best-looking uniform and Lan Wangji as an incomparable beauty who only appeared once in a blue moon, nothing could help the bitter facial expression that made him look as though his wife had passed away. ''-- Chapter 7''Novel, Chapter 7 Personality Lan Wangji made his reputation spread in the Sunshot Campaign against the Qishan Wen Sect. Following this and the first siege of the Burial Mounds, the next thirteen years would see Lan Wangji become known for 'being where the chaos is'. It is mentioned that during the thirteen years between Wei Wuxian's death and his reincarnation in Mo Xuanyu's body, he is described as looking as if he had lost his wife, due to his intense feelings of love towards Wei Wuxian. From his youth the marks of a strong conscience and good upbringing could be spotted.Extra 7: Yunmeng He was described by Wei Wuxian as being someone courtly and righteous and well versed in etiquette, unwilling to bend the rules even if he would be dragged down in punishment. In his youth this was tempered by some innocence - he accepted at face value Wei Wuxian's claim that freshly picked lotus seeds would taste better, for one, and was also tricked into picking up a pornographic book by the same person. He always displayed an air of elegance and a face of indifference, which is revealed to be due to his harsh circumstances, including his mother's death, his father's illness, and having been separated from his brother while the Cloud Recesses were burning. Wei Wuxian hypothesises that these are the reasons Lan Wangji grew up to be cold and distant from others. As he grew up and became more familiar with Wei Wuxian, more and more facets of Lan Wangji become apparent - for one, he tended to be standoffish first but later becomes more and more deeply involved in Wei Wuxian's safety. He is deeply jealous of Wei Wuxian's random flirting with women, and he keeps rabbits. While the exact time when he fell in love with Wei Wuxian is unknown, it is evident that his feelings for him are quite strong. When Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriach and kept his distance from Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji did everything in his power to help Wei Wuxian and tried to stop his corruption. He even went against his uncle and injured thirty three elders to protect Wei Wuxian. After Wei Wuxian died, his personality changed. He began to go through the same experiences Wei Wuxian had such as drinking wine and raising rabbits and played inquiry to find his spirit. Despite remaining outwardly aloof and elegant, he demonstrated much greater tolerance for Wei Wuxian's antics and even managed to make a snarky comment back at him mirroring a similar coment Wei Wuxian made in the past. According to Wei Wuxian, he disliked being touched but was shown to be fine with Wei Wuxian touching him later on (though this could be due to his feelings for him). He is shown to have a temper, often getting angered by Wei Wuxian's antics in the past and also being deeply jealous and annoyed when Wei Wuxian gets close to others. He also has a deep sense of honor and justice and cannot stand wrongdoing and evil It can be inferred that he is stubborn and also protective of those he cares for, as evident by his relatinoship with his brother and Wei Wuxian. When drunk, Lan Wangji becomes incredibly childish, even playing a game of Hide-and-seek with Wei Wuxian. Because of his extremely low tolerance to alcohol, Lan Wangji becomes honest, incapable of lying, to the point of answering all of Wei Wuxian's questions without hesitation. Wen Ning also tends to become the target of his ire - being the next closest being to Wei Wuxian.novel, Chapter 31novel, Chapter 43 History Birth Born as the second son of the then-clan leader Qingheng-jun, Lan Wangji was born after Lan Xichen. Due to their mother's cloistering (imprisonment in fact) and his father constantly in seclusion (self-imprisonment), the brothers were raised by their uncle Lan Qiren. Meeting at the Cloud Recesses "Alcohol is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses. That's a worse crime." Lan Wangji first met Wei Wuxian when the latter came to Gusu to study at the Cloud Recesses. Killing the Xuanwu Sunshot Campaign Hunt at Mt Baifeng Bloodbath of Nightless City - Aftermath Inquiry for 13 years, waiting for the unreturning one 问灵十三载，等一不归人。 Mo Family Village Dafan Mountain Search for "Our Dear Friend" Man-Eating Castle Yi City Incident at Fangfei Hall Second Siege of Luanzang Hill Yunping City Incident at Guanyin Temple “I can't leave you……except for you, I don't want anyone else……I won't allow anyone else！” Aftermath 如当年一般，魏无羡笑着叫他了，他也看过去了。 从此，就再也移不开眼睛了。 Relationships Love Interest Wei Wuxian In their past, Wei Wuxian often tried to befriend Lan Wangji, though Lan Wangji initially did not respond well to his attempts and was often annoyed by him. Despite this, Wei Wuxian still considered him a friend and often tried to get him to open up. Wei wuxian even protected Lan Wangji against Wen Chao. When the two were secluded in a cave against a turtle demon, Lan Wangji opened up about the situation with the Cloud Recesses being burned, his father dying, and his brother being missing at the time, causing Wei Wuxian to sympathize. The two managed to work together well to escape the cave and Lan Wangji became closer to Wei Wuxian. Unfortunately, after the Wen clan killed most of the Yunmeng Jian Sect at Lotus Pier, Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriach to enact revenge, and became distant from Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji himself had tried to reason with Wei Wuxian and even begged him to come to the Gusu Lan Sect with him so he could protect him, but Wei Wuxian mistook his concern as an attempt to arrest him. Lan Wangji later confessed his love for Wei Wuxian following the events of the bloodbath of Nightless City but Wei Wuxian has been too corrupted to fully comprehend Lan Wangji's confession and rejected him. Before the first siege of the burial mounds, Lan Wangji kissed a blindfolded Wei Wuxian and later Lan Wangji hit his head against a tree multiple times for his action. When Wei Wuxian died, Lan Wangji desperately searched for his body, to no avail. He mourned his death deeply, changing him inside. He also began to try some of the things Wei Wuxian did and experienced in his life, such as drinking his favorite wine Emperor's Smile and in a drunken state branded himself the same way Wei Wuxian was branded. He even defended Wei Wuxian from his uncle who raised him and thirty three elders and allowed himself to be whipped thirty three times as punishment, leaving him with over thirty scars that would never heal and having to rest for three years. He kept the rabbits that Wei Wuxian gave him and began to like caring for rabbits. He continued to wait for the next thirteen years, playing inquiry in the hopes of meeting his spirit. When Wei Wuxian is resurrected, Lan Wangji recognised him through Wei Wuxian accidentally playing "Forgetting Envies" and took him back to the Cloud Recesses. As the two traveled together, it became evident that Lan Wangji still retained deeply intense feelings for Wei Wuxian who was clueless. Such hints included staring angrily at a waiter for putting his hands on Wei Wuxian, getting extremely jealous when Wei Wuxian flirts with women, and when drunk becomes exceedingly clingy to Wei Wuxian. He also does small actions to please Wei Wuxian, such as ordering spicy food despite his lack of preference for it due to Wei Wuxian's love of it, paying for everything during their trip together, and even defending Wei Wuxian from dogs. As the series progresses, Wei Wuxian begins to slowly reciprocate his feelings and the two elope at the book's end. They make love for the first time in chapter 111 and Lan Wangji is shown to be happy at the idea of being able to spend the rest of his life with Wei Wuxian. On an interesting side note, Lan Wangji (despite being a reserved quiet individual) has a rather perverted side as he seems to enjoy tying up Wei Wuxian (as shown in chapter 44) and also suggested they make love every night. He even had a suggestive dream of the two as teenagers making love (Chapter 117). The two become sweethearts and are rarely seen without the other after they are married. Wei Wuxian is the only person to ever make Lan Wangji smile, as shown in chapters 100 and 111. Family Lan Xichen As Lan Wangji's older brother, Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji are known as the Two Jades due to their immense beauty and beautiful skin which is similar to white jade. The two are quite close and Lan Xichen is the only person capable of reading Lan Wangji's moods despite never showing expressions. Despite their close relationship, Lan Wangji defended Wei Wuxian from him but Lan Xichen respected his brother's decision. When Lan Xichen goes into seculsion after murdering Jin Guangyao, Lan Wangji often goes to visit him. Lan Qiren As his uncle who raised him, he sees Lan Wangji as the example of a perfect student and cultivator. He is extremely disappointed when Lan Wangji rebels against him to defend Wei Wuxian and keeps a close eye on him since. Lan Sizhui As the one who picked up Lan Sizhui from the Burial Mounds while he was trying to look for Wei Wuxian, Lan Sizhui sees Lan Wangji as his father figure and Lan Wangji reciprocates, though is more distant and less hands on than Wei Wuxian when it comes to raising him. At one point, Lan Wangji buried Lan Sizhui in rabbits since Wei Wuxian had once buried Lan Sizhui in the ground up to his head in the hopes of making him grow. Aside from this, he has other wise been a fairly good father figure and mentor. Others Wen Ning While the two don't interact as much, the two have a complicated relationship. As the person closest to Wei Wuxian (besides Lan Wangji himself), Lan Wangji is rather jealous of him. When drunk, Wen Ning is usually the target of Lan Wangji's outbursts. Wen Ning, despite normally having a violent temper, never punches back because he feels guilt for having killed some Gusu Sect Clan cultivators in the past despite not having been in control of himself at the time. Nonetheless, aside from his relationship to Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji has a rather neutral opinion of Wen Ning. When Wei Wuxian asks Lan Wangji (while Lan Wangji is drunk and completely honest) if he liked Wen Ning, Lan Wangji answers indifferently. Jiang Cheng Not much of their relationship is shown but the two do not get along. When Wei Wuxian is resurrected in Mo Xuanyu's body, Jiang Cheng aggressively tries to grab Wei Wuxian and bring him back to the Jiang Sect to punish him but Lan Wangji intervenes. The two were more than ready to get into a fight over the matter. In the past, the two rarely interacted save for when Wei Wuxian was nearby them but Jiang Cheng did seem to hold a level of respect for Lan Wangji's skills and advised Wei Wuxian not toget close to him since he probably wouldn't be able to make friends with him due to their differing personalities. Jiang Cheng, however, was angered when the Wen Clan massacred his parents and the Lotus Pier as payback for Wei Wuxian defending Lan Wangji and even stated Wei Wuxian should have left him to die in the cave instead of save him. The two became further strained after Wei Wuxian became the Yiling Patriarch and Lan Wangji defended him while Jiang Cheng sought revenge. The two continue to argue regarding their opinion of Wei Wuxian, with Jiang Cheng's hatred clouding his judgement and wanting to kill him while Lan Wangji protects Wei Wuxian. When Wei Wuxian asks Lan Wangji while he is drunk if he liked Jiang Cheng, he gives a scoff and a frown, demonstrating a strong dislike for him. While Jiang Cheng accepts Wei Wuxian as a friend again at the end, it remains to be known where Lan Wangji's relationship with him stands, though it is highly possible it is neutral at best. Jin Guangyao Although they have minimal interaction, Lan Wangji recognises Jin Guangyao as his brother's friend. Throughout the events of the book the only time that Lan Wangji sees Jin Guangyao as an enemy is arguably when Jin Guangyao took Wei Wuxian hostage via Chord Assassination. Enemies Wen Chao Abilities & Weapons Lan Wangji/Abilities|Abilities Lan Wangji/Weapons|Weapons Trivia *Lan Wangji ranks second on the list of cultivator gentlemen of his generationNovel, Chapter 11. *His fan nickname is Wangji (汪叽), a homophone of his courtesy name. **On this note, fans also call him "Second Brother Lan" (蓝二哥哥). This is the second of a trend where the semes in Mo Xiang Tong Xiu's works are counted in the order of appearance (Big Brother Luo, Second Brother Lan, Sanlang (third son), etc). *He shares a name with his guqin, Wangji. *His (lack of) ability to drink is genetic. *The phrase "playing Inquiry for thirteen years, waiting for the unreturning one" summarises Lan Wangji's state before the novel's opening. *He apparently likes to tie up Wei Wuxian during...Translation of Author's weibo, "10 Strange Things" *Although he possess a mild taste for spicy food, Lan Wangji often tastes spicy dishes to satisfy Wei Wuxian's love for (extremely) spicy food. *Lan Wangji's love for rabbits originates from Wei Wuxain himself, when he brought two rabbits to Lan Wangji when they were younger. Wangji is revealed to be raising quite the number of rabbits in the Cloud Recesses. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gusu Lan Category:Male Characters